Archie's Weird Mysteries
Archie's Weird Mysteries is an American animated television series based on the characters by Archie Comics. The series premise revolves around a Riverdale High physics lab gone awry, making the town of Riverdale a "magnet" for B-movie style monsters. Attack of the Killer Spuds vlcsnap-2016-11-13-00h38m28s838.png vlcsnap-2016-11-13-00h52m05s287.png vlcsnap-2016-11-13-00h52m07s681.png vlcsnap-2016-11-13-00h52m32s794.png vlcsnap-2016-11-13-00h53m48s504.png vlcsnap-2016-11-13-00h53m48s905.png vlcsnap-2016-11-13-00h54m23s850.png vlcsnap-2016-11-13-00h54m26s510.png vlcsnap-2016-11-13-00h54m40s938.png vlcsnap-2016-11-13-00h55m30s164.png vlcsnap-2016-11-13-00h55m38s271.png vlcsnap-2016-11-13-00h56m41s009.png vlcsnap-2016-11-13-00h57m28s534.png vlcsnap-2016-11-13-00h57m36s018.png vlcsnap-2016-11-13-00h57m42s393.png vlcsnap-2016-11-13-00h57m49s004.png vlcsnap-2016-11-13-00h57m52s192.png Zombies of Love Mega-Mall of Horrors I Was a Teenage Vampire Halloween of Horror The final episode in the Vampire trilogy; Metlock the master vampire was made into a feeble old vampire and Scarlett promised to take care of him. Metlock, however, decided to regain his strength by draining Scarlett of her youth and going to face Veronica, the chosen one. Veronica is hosting a Halloween party at her mansion which Metlock attends; Smithers, Veronica's butler, lets Metlock in and is turned by him into a vampire off camera. Metlock then bumps into Reggie, wearing a werewolf mask; Reggie talks to Metlock, thinking he's a normal guest; Metlock reveals he's a vampire and then turns Reggie into one. Reggie approaches Veronica in his werewolf; when Veronica removes it and sees Reggie has become a vampire. Reggie introduces Metlock and then tries to grab Veronica; Veronica crowns Reggie with a jack o'lantern and send him to Metlock. Veronica tells everyone to get out, which they do leaving only the Archie gang with the vampires. When Archie, Veronica, Jughead and Betty go to the kitchen to get garlic, they find Smithers the vampire waiting for them, Smithers tries to get Veronica, but gets hits with garlic water by Archie, which causes Smithers to itch and fly out the room. When they open the door to main room, Betty gets snatched by Reggie and taken to Metlock; Betty does quip against the vampires but is turned into one. Reggie, Metlock and Betty look but can't find Veronica; Smithers brings Archie to Metlock and Metlock leaves with Archie as leverage for Veronica to bring Metlock the Sunstone. Veronica and Jughead find Dilton hiding under a table and the three go to Metlock's base. They enter to find Archie sitting in a chair asleep, Archie wakes up and reveals he's been turned into a vampire. Metlock and the other vampires come down from the ceiling and take on the trio; Jughead is split off and then turn, then Dilton is backed into Reggie who turns him into a vampire. Veronica is surrounded by all the vampires, who jump on her and turn her into a vampire. Metlock, thinking he's fulfilled the prophecy, is gloating until he sees the sun coming up. He then realizes along with Scarlett that Scarlett, not Veronica, was the chosen one; Scarlett takes hold of the Sunstone and pulls the curtain and destroys Metlock. Vlcsnap-2019-05-09-19h38m33s896.png|Metlock introduces himself to Reggie Vlcsnap-2019-05-09-19h38m39s283.png|Metlock comes in close to Reggie before turning him into a vampire Vlcsnap-2019-05-09-19h38m44s068.png Vlcsnap-2019-05-09-19h39m29s773.png|Reggie reveals himself as a vampire to Veronica and the others Vlcsnap-2019-05-09-19h39m34s316.png Vlcsnap-2019-05-09-19h40m08s613.png|Reggie approaches Veronica to bring her to his new master Vlcsnap-2019-05-09-19h41m03s102.png|Reggie and Metlock float above the Halloween guests scaring them to leave the party Vlcsnap-2019-05-09-19h41m16s025.png|Reggie stands at the door after the party guests flee the party Vlcsnap-2019-05-09-19h41m26s808.png|Reggie gives an evil laugh at the door Vlcsnap-2019-05-09-19h41m55s416.png|Reggie and Metlock growl before trying to get Veronica and Archie Vlcsnap-2019-05-09-19h43m22s689.png|Veronica, Betty, Archie, and Jughead encounter Vampire Smithers in the kitchen Vlcsnap-2019-05-09-19h43m38s843.png|Smithers begins to stalk the Archie crew Vlcsnap-2019-05-09-19h43m58s031.png|Smithers stalks Veronica while Betty and Archie look on Vlcsnap-2019-05-09-19h46m19s059.png|Smithers prepares to attack "the Andrews boy" (aka Archie) Vlcsnap-2019-05-09-19h46m52s133.png|Smithers levitates and heads to attack Archie Vlcsnap-2019-05-09-19h49m02s268.png|Betty tries to leave the tent where Metlock is but encounters Vampire Reggie at the opening Vlcsnap-2019-05-09-19h49m23s275.png|Betty becomes a vampire and joins Metlock and Reggie Vlcsnap-2019-05-09-19h49m32s674.png|The trio of vampires give an evil laugh before they storm the kitchen Vlcsnap-2019-05-09-19h49m39s466.png Vlcsnap-2019-05-09-19h50m43s481.png|The vampires look for Veronica in the kitchen Vlcsnap-2019-05-09-19h50m59s634.png|Betty reports to Metlock that she can't find Veronica Vlcsnap-2019-05-09-19h51m09s609.png|Smithers holds onto Archie for Metlock Vlcsnap-2019-05-09-19h51m37s550.png|Metlock and the other vampires carry Archie back to their lair Vlcsnap-2019-05-09-19h51m59s956.png|Veronica finds Archie unconscious in Metlock's lair Vlcsnap-2019-05-09-19h53m40s588.png|Archie wakes up and reveals he's been turned into a vampire Vlcsnap-2019-05-09-19h53m47s836.png Vlcsnap-2019-05-09-19h53m59s065.png|Archie: "Hiya, Ronnie!!" Vlcsnap-2019-05-09-19h54m19s823.png|Metlock and the other vampires float above Veronica, Jughead, and Dilton Vlcsnap-2019-05-09-19h54m33s448.png|Metlock, Smithers, and Reggie prepare to attack Vlcsnap-2019-05-09-19h54m43s164.png|Reggie dives down to attack disarm Jughead Vlcsnap-2019-05-09-19h54m51s790.png|Metlock comes for behind Jughead to turn him into a vampire Vlcsnap-2019-05-09-19h55m01s646.png|Archie prepares to leave his chair Vlcsnap-2019-05-09-19h55m06s299.png|Archie bears his fangs before he attacks Vlcsnap-2019-05-09-19h56m50s573.png|Veronica and Dilton are shocked by Vampire Archie (Jughead is a vampire off to the right) Vlcsnap-2019-05-09-19h57m00s993.png|Reggie catches Dilton before he turns him into a vampire Vlcsnap-2019-05-09-19h57m12s721.png|Veronica realizes she is surrounded by the vampires Vlcsnap-2019-05-09-19h57m17s230.png|The vampires surround Veronica Vlcsnap-2019-05-09-19h57m22s334.png Vlcsnap-2019-05-09-19h57m29s242.png Vlcsnap-2019-05-09-19h57m37s790.png|The vampires attack and turn Veronica into a vampire Vlcsnap-2019-05-09-19h58m02s740.png|Veronica emerges as a vampire again Vlcsnap-2019-05-09-19h58m11s887.png Vlcsnap-2019-05-09-19h58m17s455.png|"Say hello to your old friend Vampronica!!" Vlcsnap-2019-05-09-19h58m25s162.png|Veronica removes the Sunstone from her neck Vlcsnap-2019-05-09-19h58m34s722.png|Metlock gloats thinking he has won and brought on the Eternal Night Vlcsnap-2019-05-09-19h58m46s863.png|The sun begins to rise, dispelling Metlock's notions of the Eternal Night Vlcsnap-2019-05-09-19h59m02s988.png|The vampires look on as Metlock tries to figure out why Category:Possession Category:Vampire Category:Possessed Female Category:Possessed Male Category:Hypnotized Male Category:Hypnotized Female Category:Hypnotized Teenager Category:Articles marked for Clean-Up Category:Pages in Need of Screencaps Category:Western Cartoon